1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for allocating a unique ID (identification code) to a node in a network making a request to that effect. The invention can be used in particular in industrial control networks, more in particular a Controller Area Network (CAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a control network is used for controlling production processes, for example, or for controlling the climate and/or the lighting in buildings. The nodes in the network in particular comprise one or more sensors, actuators and control objects such as PID (proportional/integral/derivative) or other types of controllers. Furthermore, the network usually comprises a central control unit, such as a PLC, which controls the process.
It is common practice to give each node in the network at least one unique ID, so that said node can identify itself as part of-the communication in the network. So far, the setting of the ID has often been effected manually, for example by means of dip switches. It is the installer's responsibility thereby that each ID within a network is unique, which implies that there is a real risk of errors and breakdowns, and in addition it is a laborious operation, in particular in the case of large networks. When two large networks are coupled, it requires a major effort and intense concentration on the part of installer to avoid errors.